Element Change
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Axel and Demyx has gone to a mission but they're having trouble with their elements. What will happen to handling the mission?


A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Element Change**

Two Nobodies were running through dark streets while hundreds of Heartless were chasing them. "There's a safe place!" Other one of the two shouted while pointing to open door of a huge house. Second one nodded and followed the first straight into the house. Right after that they turned around and shut the door real fast. "Whew… I think that'll hold them for a while." The first person said while leaning against the door. Other one nodded while sighing in slight relief.

The first person raised his hand and took the hood off to reveal fiery red hair. Other one followed suit and took the hood off to reveal a dirty blond mohawk-mullet styled hair. "So, Axel, tell me what exactly are we supposed to handle in here?" The second person asked little annoyed. The first sighed and looked at his friend.

"We were supposed to get rid of the Heartless, Dem, but guess we can't unless we can figure why the hell our elements and weapons don't come out!" Axel nearly shouted. Demyx recoiled a little back and dropped his gaze to the floor. Axel sighed and closed his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you…"

"It's OK…" Demyx replied and glanced once at his friend before looking around. "You're probably gonna hate this but… We're in a library…" Demyx said little nervously. Axel sighed once again.

"Great… House full of books and I can't burn them…" Axel answered sarcastically. "I'll keep eye in here. You check if you could find something to help us to figure out the problem." Axel said and nodded towards the door which the Heartless were pounding at from outside. Demyx nodded and left to walk around in the dimly lit library.

Around ten minutes later the Heartless gave up and Axel left to find his friend. He did find Demyx from one of the tables and five books around him. "Any luck yet?" Axel asked and slightly startled the other Nobody.

"Oh god, Axel. Don't do that." Demyx said and half-heartily glared at his friend. Axel only shrugged and sat down to the table. Demyx sighed and closed the book he was just checking. "No luck this far. You could help me by checking some of the books too." Demyx explained while opening another book. Axel stared at the books for a while before sighing and taking one of them into his hands.

"Fine but this won't be told forward to others." Axel said annoyed and started to go through the book.

The time went past and books started to be gone through. "This won't help us at all!" Axel complained while shutting the book and slamming it to table and startling his friend in the process. Demyx looked little surprised at Axel who had closed his eyes in frustration. Demyx sighed and brought his gaze back to the book he was checking.

"Um… Ax… I think I found something…" Demyx said suddenly but he sounded quite wary about the information. Axel opened his eyes and looked at his friend little worriedly.

"What did you find then?" Axel asked. Demyx sighed and raised his gaze to Axel.

"You are so going to hate what I'm going to tell you…" Demyx warned worriedly. Axel sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Just say it already!" He snapped. Demyx gulped, stood up and took few steps backwards while making sure none of the books or anything else was too close. After that he closed his eyes and took the same stance as Axel did when he called out his Chakrams.

"You're going to hate this…" Demyx muttered while concentrating. Suddenly fire was whirling around Demyx's arms before the two Chakrams came out. Axel stared disbelieving at his friend. Demyx raised his gaze to Axel and gulped. "Element change…" He whispered slightly fearfully. Axel blinked at him few times before he turned real angry.

"You fucking saying that you're controlling MY fire and MY Chakrams in here!" Axel screamed with blazing eyes. Demyx took few fast steps backwards while nodding and letting the Chakrams vanish. "God damn it! I want my element and Chakrams back!" Axel shouted and stared at Demyx.

"I didn't steal them! It's not my fault, Axel!" Demyx shouted back before he gulped and continued: "Besides… You're controlling my water and my Sitar now…" Axel blinked few times quite confused.

"You're saying that…" Axel started before he grinned. Demyx gulped. That grin didn't mean anything good for his beloved Sitar. Suddenly Axel raised his hand feeling little stupid but concentrated. He had after all seen Demyx do this billions of times before. Suddenly the blue Sitar did appear and Axel had hard time to catch it.

Demyx shrieked and shot towards to catch his most precious instrument. Just when he got a grip of the Sitar it disappeared. Demyx stared shocked at the place where the Sitar should've been. "Damn…" He muttered while sighing in defeat and taking few steps backward. "Next time, Ax, catch it. Don't let it fall, _please_?" Demyx pleaded and looked little sadly at his friend.

Axel sighed. "It's not like I wouldn't have tried." He answered and brought his hand back up. "So, how do you do it in the end?" Axel asked before he started to concentrate again to call the instrument out. Demyx sighed but kept his eyes whole time in the air just above of Axel's hand.

"When you feel the Sitar, take a grip on its neck and bring it down." Demyx explained little worriedly. Axel nodded and closed his eyes to try again. Suddenly the Sitar came out again and straight when Axel felt it, he took a grip on the Sitar's neck. After that he brought it down quite easily. Demyx sighed in relief. "Don't you dare to destroy it or you'll be in big trouble." Demyx threatened while looking longingly at his instrument.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Should I say something on same words to you too, huh?" He questioned little annoyed. Demyx once glared at Axel before sighing and shaking his head. "Good. So, we have weapons out and I'm quite sure we know how to use the elements but… Fighting isn't going to be too easy…" Axel said and sat down to the table while carefully holding to the Sitar. He had a slight fear that if he didn't take good care of Demyx's Sitar now… He might find his Chakrams someday in rust or dulled…

Demyx sighed and walked in front of Axel. He carefully traced his Sitar with sad look in his eyes. "I'm going to hate this but play it like a guitar. You know how to play a guitar, right?" Demyx gave a slight advice. Axel nodded. Demyx sighed again. "Good, with that you should be able to handle most of water works. The better playing the better it follows your command. Play songs you know or then just strum it but as long as you're having more or less of fun it should be easy for you." Demyx explained and nodded. "Give it a try."

Axel took once a deep breath and placed the Sitar slightly better in his hands. He still hesitated a little but eventually started to strum it. "Nothing's happening…" Axel started to complain after few chords. Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course nothing's happening! You gotta play it like you would mean it! You gotta play from your non-existing heart!" Demyx nearly snapped at him. This time it was Axel's turn to gulp. "Try again and this time let the music take the control…" Demyx ordered. _"Not that it would matter a thing since you're not a musician…"_ Demyx thought slightly sadly.

Axel nodded, closed his eyes and positioned the Sitar once again before starting to strum it. This time he played little longer before slightly opening his eyes and suddenly stopped playing. Had he seen a slight start of water clone? "Axel?" Demyx asked little annoyed. Axel raised his slightly surprised gaze to Demyx. "Keep it up. You nearly did it but you gotta get the control of the music before you really can take a control of the water." Demyx said with a nod. Axel gave a slight smile and started to play once again. This time he played the song to end and watched how a water clone formed not too far from him.

Once Axel reached the end of the song, the water clone was ready. "Good. You really made a real cool one." Demyx complimented with a smile. Axel grinned and kept his gaze on the clone. Suddenly the water clone bowed. Demyx was quite surprised but Axel's grin widened.

"Thanks. It really looks awesome." Axel said and nodded once at the clone which suddenly evaporated. "I think I got the hang of this." Axel stated, snapped his fingers and suddenly there was a water ball in his hand. Demyx stared quite awed at his friend. "Once you get the hang of it it's like controlling my own element." Axel said with really wide grin.

Demyx blushed a little and glance at his hands before sighing. After that he took once again the same stance as Axel had and called the Chakrams out once again. "You might have memorized my element but I never can throw your Chakrams like you do it…" Demyx said little annoyed and sadly before continuing: "As you probably can remember from earlier…"

Axel rolled his eyes and grinned a little. "Just do it the way it feels right for you… Even then as a freaking Frisbee…" Axel said but Demyx chuckled slightly darkly.

"Yeah and then I whether hurt you or myself with these." Demyx said annoyed. "It's not about throwing these things but catching and aiming." Demyx explained and continued:"Besides, I've always controlled the water with more or less of music and now… I'd be glad if I can even call out small amount of fire…"

"How about melee with the Chakrams then? You wouldn't have to throw them nor call out fire." Axel asked.

"Yeah and what help it would be, huh?" Demyx asked and sat down next to Axel on the table. "I barely can fight and now you're suggesting me to fight on melee." Demyx said.

"Well, excuse me but I just tried to help." Axel defended himself. Demyx sighed.

"It's not your fault, Ax. Maybe the best thing would be that you handle the mission and I stay here out of your way…" Demyx said sadly and let the Chakrams disappear. After that Demyx stood up and left to walk further into the library. Axel sighed little annoyed but followed Demyx none the less.

"Dem, hey, come on, we can figure out something, right?" Axel said little hopefully. Demyx sighed and glanced once at his friend.

"Why do you want me there, huh? I would be no help at all." Demyx asked little suspiciously. Axel shrugged.

"Because you're my friend." He replied and continued: "Besides, the faster we're out of here and finished the mission the faster you'll get your Sitar back." Demyx stopped and started to think about it. It did sound quite tempting yet Demyx sighed and turned fully to face Axel.

"You might be right about that but I'd only get us into even worse situation since I wouldn't be any of help." Demyx said defeated. Axel sighed.

"Right now you're not believing enough in yourself. I'm sure you could do a lot of things with my element." Axel tried to encourage the young musician. "Besides, you haven't even tried. All you have done is call out the Chakrams but nothing else. Just try. Please? For me?" Axel tried to coax the Nocturne.

Demyx sighed, leaned against the closest bookshelf and closed his eyes while calling out the Chakrams and moved the other one into other hand. After that he raised his hand up and opened his eyes to look at his hand. He glanced once at Axel little unsure about what he was supposed to do.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Just concentrate and call it out. I know you can do it." Axel said with a smile. Demyx sighed again but nodded before closing his eyes. After that he took once a deep breath and then started to concentrate to call out the fire. Once he felt like having a contact with the element, he snapped his fingers. When he opened his eyes there was a small fireball dancing on Demyx's had.

The Nocturne stared at the fireball quite astonished. He moved his hand and the fire followed. He turned his hand upside-down and the fire didn't fall but instead it came to other side of his hand. Demyx started to smile and looked at Axel who was quite surprised about how fast Demyx had gotten the contact. "You play and I dance." Demyx said with a wide grin.

Axel was even more surprised about those words. "Uh… What?" Axel asked and looked little confused at Demyx. The musician laughed a little, snapped his fingers again to let the fire and Chakrams disappear before glancing at Axel again.

"The alias names, Ax. Remember those?" Demyx asked with a grin. Axel blinked several times. Demyx chuckled. "The Melodious Nocturne and The Flurry Of Dancing Flames. Does those ring any bells?" Demyx asked. Axel rolled his eyes but chuckled a little.

"Should've thought about it… But that sounds perfect. I play and you dance." Axel said with a nod. Demyx's grin widened before he hugged the former fire wielder.

"It'll be perfect, Ax!" Demyx whispered before pulling off. "Now, we probably should get some sleep and tomorrow we kill the Heartless, right?" Demyx suggested and Axel nodded.

Next day rose bright. The two Nobodies walked out of the library with smiles on their faces. Once outside the building they called out the weapons. Axel took out the Sitar and Demyx took out two Chakrams. "Let's do this." Axel said before starting to run forward towards the hundreds of Heartless that were already coming at them. Demyx nodded and followed Axel real close.

Axel, even though he wasn't a professional musician, played the Sitar quite well and Demyx was actually quite proud of him. None the less, Demyx managed to get into the music real fast and real well and danced to the beat of rock'n'roll that Axel was playing. The Chakrams flew even though Demyx's catch wasn't as good as it could be. The young musician was really grateful that he didn't get the Chakrams to fly towards Axel and each time he threw the Chakrams they did kill at least few of the black pests. The elemental attacks didn't come too often from Demyx but he did call out several fire walls and fire balls while Axel called the element out whole time.

The fight didn't last long and the Heartless were killed before the evening. Both of the Nobodies were quite exhausted but they were happy. "You looked real cool while dancing, Dem." Axel commented when he caught up his breath.

Demyx chuckled a little but smiled and nodded. "You were real good with my Sitar too, Ax." Demyx replied. Axel was slightly surprised and he chuckled a little.

"Thanks…" He replied little blushing. Demyx chuckled but sighed happily.

"This was quite cool experience, ya know." The musician said and glanced to the darkening sky. "We could come back here once in a while to learn each other's element and weapons, don't ya think?" Demyx asked and looked at his friend. Axel sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, sounds cool." He said and pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against. "So, heading home, right?" Axel asked while creating a dark portal. Demyx nodded, pushed himself off of the same wall as Axel had been leaning and followed the red head through the portal.

Once through the portal, the first thing Demyx did was to call out his Sitar and hug it. "Finally…" He whispered and strummed it few times with a happy smile on his face. Axel wasn't too far from Demyx's actions before he had his Chakrams out and whirling them in his hands. "You know, I really mean what I said." Demyx said while they started to walk towards Superior's room.

"Really now? I really thought you to be joking." Axel replied but Demyx shook his head. Axel stopped and started to think about it for a while. Soon he nodded with a smile. "I agree with you and we could bring others along too. They might need some training with other elements too." Axel said with a grin. Demyx smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah. Rox could be cool there and I might need some practice with Larxene's electricity… It really would be great to make that world as one of the training places." Demyx said but chuckled soon. "Yet, not too soon, 'K?"

Axel laughed but nodded. "Not too soon. Got it fully memorized."

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


End file.
